1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulation piercing connector assembly with a sealing cap for covering an end of a cable positioned in the insulation piercing connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulation piercing connectors for tapping power from one cable to another typically comprise a pair of insulated clamping housings with insulation piercing blades mounted therein, the housings having a first set of teeth on one side thereof interconnected with a second set of teeth on another side thereof, each side for connection to a cable. Piercing of an outer insulation layer of the cables is effected by bolting the connector clamping halves together. Such connectors are widely used and for example shown in European patent 0 007 706, or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,198, or FR 2 634 070. In the latter two prior references, the clamping insulation piercing connector is provided on one side thereof with an end cap that can be filled with sealing gel and which is received over an end of a cable. In the latter application, the connector is used for tapping off power from a continuous main conductor to a branch conductor (that commences at the connector). In order to prevent ingress of fluid into the conductor strands of the branch cable, and also to prevent exposure of live bare conductors, it is typical to provide a cap over the end of branch cables. Typically, as in FR 2 634 070, the end cap is fixed to the connector and the end of the cable is inserted into the connector until abutment against the end cap. Subsequently, the clamping halves are bolted together for the contacts to pierce through the cable outer insulation and connect with the inner conducting strands thereof. By positioning the end cap securely on the connector prior to insertion of the cable into the end cap, an easy and secure means of assembling live cables to the connector is provided, and once assembled the end cap cannot be lost or removed. The cable however needs to be inserted in the cable direction between the connector jaws and into the end cap. Powerline cables are fairly stiff, and therefore providing enough slack in the end cable for insertion into the connector (particularly if the connector is fitted along another cable to be tapped) requires a fairly long section of end cable. The latter thus means, for example, that a larger hole is required where the cable is buried, increasing the costs of installing and maintaining power lines.